


In the Last Millisecond

by DeadlyChildArtemis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Olivarry, Time Travel, arrow s04e08 spoilers, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyChildArtemis/pseuds/DeadlyChildArtemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deeply buried emotions come out during times of crisis. Barry discovers he loves Oliver seconds before he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Last Millisecond

Everything was going wrong. Vandal Savage had gotten the drop on me, Kendra’s powers weren’t working correctly, and the two people we had come to protect had been slayed in front of us.

I managed to recover from what probably should have been a killing blow, only to see Kendra and Carter’s bodies lying on the floor, and Savage advancing towards Oliver. No, no, no. This was all wrong.

Where was the staff? My head whipped around, my eyes searching for that glint of blue and gold. There! I grabbed it and rushed in front of Oliver, pointing the head of the staff at Savage. A brilliant blue flame shot out, slamming into an invisible wall forming inches away from Savage. At the same time, arcs of blue light shot backwards along the length of the staff, sending spikes of pain through Cisco’s gloves into me. A tidal wave of force slammed into me, and I nearly stumbled backwards.

“The gauntlets- the gauntlets aren’t working!” I shouted out, my eyes squinting shut. Blue flare from the staff reflected in my face, but I could still see Oliver as he rushed forward, his bow tossed to the ground, to join me.

Oliver’s face looked harsher in the blue light, like he had aged twenty years. I didn’t need a mirror to know that I probably looked the same. “You gotta let go, Barry,” he grunted, the words barely making it past his clenched teeth.

I shook my head. “No, I’m not leaving you.” This couldn’t be the end.

“You’re fast enough to get away,” Oliver said. “Go!”

The last vestiges of hope fell away. Vandal Savage had won. The only thing left was to stand or run. “Ollie, no,” I protested weakly.

Oliver’s voice dropped. “Run Barry, run,” he whispered, each word marked with pain.

Time seemed to slow down. I could feel pressure from the staff rising in my hands. I knew that I had only milliseconds. I leaned in and pressed my lips to Oliver’s, in a final kiss to short for him to feel, both of our lips raw from the power of the staff, seconds from death. Patty, a small corner of my mind whispered, but we were about to die.

Then the pressure building up in my hands exploded. knocking me backwards, and the beam of light stopped. When I could sit up again, Oliver was kneeling on the floor, and Vandal Savage had wrestled the staff from him. Savage raised the staff and slammed it down, and a blue dome of light exploded out.

Helpless to do anything, I watched as Oliver was incinerated almost immediately. As the blue dome of power neared me, his last words rang through my head. “Run, Barry, run!”

So I ran. With grief and terror warring within me, yellow lightning marking my path, and a brilliantly lit up explosion chasing me, killing everything that wasn’t able to outrun it, I ran, screaming in desperation, until I saw myself.

Ghosting. I was going back in time. I wasn’t sure if I was horrified or elated. When I came to a stop, I was in the warehouse again.

“Thank you for coming. I know this is more than a little crazy,” Oliver said. The Oliver who, minutes ago, I had watched get incinerated by the man we were about to have a meeting with. The Oliver who was still in a very strong relationship with Felicity and had no idea that I had just kissed him.

The Oliver who I might have to watch die again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the olivarry ship. Always start out strong, with major character death and time travel, right?


End file.
